SIM?
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: "Maksudmu aku harus mendapat SIM terlebih dahulu?"/"Hn.Kurang lebih."/"Tapi kan sekarang usiaku baru enam belas lebih lima bulan apa aku bisa mendapatkan SIM?"/"Bisa, ini bukan SIM biasa. Aku yang akan langsung memberikan tes itu padamu sekarang juga."/ -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Strory© Kuro Shiina

* * *

**Kuro Shiina **

**Proudly Present.**

**SIM?**

**Warning: Ooc, typo, gaje etisi.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Entahlah kalian yang merasakan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? JANGAN DIBACA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wilujeung,,**

**-ks-**

Dua pasang kaki manusia tengah berjalan di trotoar, keduanya berjalan beriringan sehingga menghasilkan nada yang sama yang beradu dengan suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya Konoha di sore hari yang cerah ini.

"Hah? Aku harus lulus tes terlebih dahulu?" Tanya seorang gadis remaja kepada seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa harus ada tes-tes segala sih Sasuke-kun?" Tanya gadis itu lagi sehinnga sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura," panggil sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke kepada sang gadis yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ya, ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sambil membenarkan ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit longgar. Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga sehingga Sakura mengucir rambut pendeknya dengan gaya ekor kuda.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau kau mengendarai kendaraan bermotor menurut hukum kau harus mendapatkan apa dulu?"

"SIM?"

"Benar, sebelum kau mendapat SIM, apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Apa ya? Ikut tes dulu mungkin," jawab Sakura tak yakin.

"Kau benar, sebelum kita mendapatkan SIM harus mengikuti tes terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu tes yang diujikan ada dua macam tes, tes pertama adalah teori dan yang kedua adalah langsung praktek, kan?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku belum pernah membuat SIM lagi pula apa juga urusannya denganku," jawab Sakura ketus.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu sangat gelagapan membuat semburat merah timbul dikedua pipi tembemnya.

"A-apa?.. S-siapa yang bilang," bantah Sakura dengan gagap kurasa bukan hanya Sakura yang gelapan jika ditanya oleh orang yang kalian cinta kan?

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"I-iya..aku tidak mencintaimu kok, Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin jadi pacarku?"

"I-itu..em..ka-karena aku..-"

"Karena apa, hem?" Potong Sasuke terus mendesak Sakura untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ishhh..kenapa kau masih bertanya? Bukankah kau tahu jawabannya," jawab Sakura wajahnya yang putih menjadi sangat merah kali ini.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, kau alergi matahari di sore hari?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura. Sesungguhnya dia tahu jawabannya namun entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan menggoda Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan jadi pacar-cie-.

"Sudahlah, kembali ke topik yang tadi," pinta Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aa. Sampai mana tadi?" Tanya Sasuke menuruti permintaan Sakura karena dia tidak ingin menambah kesal gadisnya lagi.

"Sampai tes praktek?"

"Jika kau membuat SIM kau akan menjalani dua tes, tes pertama adalah teori dan yang kedua adalah praktek. Kau baru bisa mendapat SIM setelah kau berhasil lulus kedua tes itu." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sasuke Uchiha seorang irit kata bicara panjang lebar pada Sakura sungguh keajaiban yang tak terduga.

"Heem.." Sakura mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Itu juga yang harus kau lakukan untuk bisa menjadi pacarku," terang Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Maksudmu aku harus mendapat SIM terlebih dahulu?"

" lebih."

"Tapi kan sekarang usiaku baru enam belas lebih lima bulan apa aku bisa mendapatkan SIM?" Tanya Sakura karena menurut hukum Konoha orang yang berusia 17 tahunlah yang bisa mendapat SIM selain mengikuti tes.

"Bisa, ini bukan SIM biasa. Aku yang akan langsung memberikan tes itu padamu sekarang juga." Jawab Sasuke membuat Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya yang sedikit berbeda dari orang pada umumnya.

"Memang bisa? Kau juga belum punya SIM kan?"

"Bisa, sudah kubilang ini bukan SIM biasa," jawab Sasuke setengah-setengah sambil melangkahkan kakinya lagi yang berspatu kets berwarna dark blue.

"Terus SIM apa dong?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke.

"SIM biasa kepanjangan dari Surat Izin Mengemudi. Tapi SIM yang akan kuberikan padamu jika kau lulus tes adalah S-I-M+P-S." Jawab Sasuke mengeja hurup yang terakhir.

"SIMPS? Apa itu?"

"S. Surat. I. Izin. M. Menjadi. P. Pacar. S. Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke lamat-lamat.

"Apa? Jadi kau baru menerimaku menjadi pacarmu setelah aku mendapat SIMPS?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Kenapa ribet banget sih Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau tidak suka? Ya sudah kau jangan ingin menjadi pacarku"

"Bukan begitu, hah~ baiklah aku mau ikut tes itu. Apa tesnya?"

"Karena kau pintar aku tidak akan memberimu tes teori, langsung praktek saja ya?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu merenggut tidak terima.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan karena saat ini mereka sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Haruno yang asri dan terawat yang mana rumah itu adalah rumah Sakura juga.

"Apa prakteknya?"

"Besok saja, cepat masuk!" Perintah Sasuke pada Sakura yang saat ini sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tidak mau, aku mau sekarang."

"Besok saja disekolah,"

"T-i-d-a-k."

"Jika disini tidak akan leluasa,"

"Biarin, ayolah~." Mohon Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Jika kubilang tidak ya tidak," putus Sasuke akhirnya.

"Cih, dasar."

"Masuk!"

"Iya, iya aku masuk."

Akhirnya Sakura masuk karena dia tahu perintah Sasuke itu wajib hukumnya jika dilakukan mendapat pahala jika tidak melakukan mendapat dosa(?)

Setelah Sakura masuk kerumah Sasuke baru beranjak dari sana dia kembali harus berjalan 500 meter lagi untuk sampai dirumahnya yang terletak di distrik Uchiha hunian yang khusus diperuntukan bagi keturunan Uchiha. Hah~ Sasuke jadi tidak sabar untuk memberi tes praktek pada Sakura besok.

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok Author:**

Hai hai semua selamat malam bertemu lagi dengan kshiina, hehe. Sekarang kshiina membawakan sebuah fic baru lagi, fic ini bahasanya ringan kaya kuaci. Sebenarnya fic ini udah kshiina ketik sekitar dua bulan yang lalu tapi baru kshiina publish sekarang-ga nanya-

Fic ini tadinya mau saya buat oneshoot tapi saya ga jadi soalnya bakalan panjang jadi kshiina bikin Twoshoot atau threeshoot kalau ga ada perubahan itu juga. Ok segitu aja deh semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Kasih tahu saya lewat kotak review ya supaya saya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Mind to review?

Saran, kritik, flame pun boleh asalkan yang membangun tentunya.

Sign,

ksiina


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto punya Masashi kishimoto, saya Cuma pinjem karakternya aja. Kalau fic ini baru punya saya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks To:**

_**Kici, dewazz**_**, ****Shaky-Chan, ****mantika mochi**_**, **__**Ifaharra sasusaku**_**, **_**Papuyu Gurih**__**, shabby**_**, ****Kimaru-Z****, ****Haruka smile****, ****hanazono yuri****, ****azriel kanhaya****, ****Kumad**_**a **_**Chiyu****, ****Abbymaddox17****, **_**Guest**_**.**

**Bales review dulu, yang log in cek pm masing-masing:**

**kici ** : Iya ini udah next, rnr lagi yooo,,

_**dewaz**__z : _hohoho makasih, rnr lagi ya

**Ifaharra sasusaku** : iya ini udah lanjut rnr lagi yoo

**Papuyu Gurih** : Wah masa? Sekarang mah udah beres kali ya PR fikihnya soalnya udah lamaa banget, hehehe. Iya emang sengaja dibuat pendek soalnya baru prolog, gapapa kok saya seneng kamu udah mau meluangkan waktu buat nulis di kotak review.

**shabby :** chap ini panjangg,,,

**Guest****:** iya ini udah lanjut, rnr lagi yaaa. Tapi nanti kalau review tulis namanya ya jangan guest doang rasanya gimana gitu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maksudmu aku harus mendapat SIM terlebih dahulu?"/" lebih."/"Tapi kan sekarang usiaku baru enam belas lebih lima bulan apa aku bisa mendapatkan SIM?"/"Bisa, ini bukan SIM biasa. Aku yang akan langsung memberikan tes itu padamu sekarang juga."/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kuro Shiina**

**Proudly Present,**

**SIM?**

Rate : T

Genre : Tergantung persepsi masing-masing.

Warning : Sasusaku, OoC, Typos, miss typo. EyD yang berantakan, etisi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat di Konoha High School hampir seluruh siswa sekarang sedang menyantap makan siangnya, baik di kantin sekolah ataupun di taman belakang sekolah seperti dua sejoli ini. Mereka tampak menikmati makan siang mereka yaitu bentou yang khusus dimasakkan sang gadis untuk mereka berdua.

"Suapi aku," ujar pemuda berambut raven pada gadis merah jambu di depannya.

Sang gadis mengangkat alis merah mudanya heran, sejak kapan pemuda ini jadi manja begitu pikirnya.

"Kenapa diam? Anggap saja ini test pertamamu untuk mendapatkan SIM+PS,"

"Wah, baiklah sini aku suapi. -menyumpit tempura udang miliknya- Aaa ..." Mulutnya terbuka menyebutkan huruf 'a' mengisyaratkan pemuda di depannya untuk membuka mulutnya.

Tapi bukannya menurut pemuda beriris onyx itu hanya menatap tanpa minat tempura udang yang di sodorkan padanya itu.

"Aku tidak mau cara kuno seperti itu Sakura, aku tidak mau pake sumpit." Pemuda itu mengutarakan keinginannya pada gadis yang dipanggil Sakura. Tak mengerti akan ucapan pemuda raven itu, Sakura hanya mengernyitkan jidat yang memiliki ukuran tidak biasa itu.

"Tidak mau pake sumpit, terus pake apa? Kita kan orang jepang, makannya pake sumpit. Oh, apa kau ingin aku suapi pake sendok? Tapi aku tidak bawa sendok. Pake tangan aja gimana? Seperti orang-orang Indo, kau mau?"

Menghela napas bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang kelewat panjang dari Sakura, pemuda berwajah bak dewa Yunani ini menatap sekeliling taman yang ternyata sepi. Sepertinya tak apa kalau di sini, hehehe.

"Aku tidak mau keduanya, cepat makan tempura itu!" Perintah pemuda itu pada Sakura yang mana perintahnya itu adalah wajib bagi Sakura.

"Hah~ kau itu aneh Sasuke-kun, bukannya kau yang ingin disuapi kenapa aku yang makan." Rutuk Sakura sambil tetap menjejalkan tempura udang itu pada mulutnya. Sakura mengunyah tempura udang itu dengan kasar, namun kunyahannya itu berhenti saat tengkuknya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang menciumnya dan sekarang lidahnya telah masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Lidah Sasuke bergerak lincah dalam mulut Sakura mengecap semua rasa yang ada dalam rongga mulut gadis merah muda ini. Akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya itu kemudian membuat gerakan mengunyah sesuatu. Sakura kemudian baru menyadari kalau tempura udangnya telah hilang dari mulutnya ternyata tempura itu sudah sedang dimakan oleh Sasuke. Tunggu! Kok, jadi berputar-putar sih.

"Ini yang kumaksud cara yang baru Sakura, aku ingin kau suapi oleh mulutmu." Diakhiri seringai dewanya membuat Sakura yang masih belum 'ngeh' menjadi sadar seketikaa, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam bak temannya udang kalau direbus.

"Selamat kau lulus test yang pertama."

"Kyaaaa~ dasar Sasuke mesuuummmm..." Teriak Sakura membahana, mungkin jika di sisi ramai mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian untung saja di sini sepi jadi itu tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di kelas mereka masing-masing, Sasuke di kelas XI MIA-1 dan Sakura di kelas XI MIA-2. Sakura sudah menyamankan dirinya duduk di kursi yang berada di barisan terakhir pojok kanan di dekat jendela. Sakura duduk bersama Hinata Hyuuga murid paling pendiam dan pemalu di kelas ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sakura. Keduanya tampak serius memperhatikan guru matematika yang sedang menerangkan rumus-rumus baru yang sayangnya sudah berada di luar kepala mereka masing-masing. Saking sudah di luar kepala, rumus itu tidak dapat masuk kembali(?).

Namun jika dilihat-lihat hanya Hinata lah yang serius memerhatikan guru, sedangkan Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan itu. Sakura yang masih kepikiran kejadian saat makan siang di taman belakang sekolah hanya menatap papan tulis dengan wajah merah padam. Pasalnya dalam pandangan Sakura papan tulis itu bak layar dua dimensi yang tengah memutar adegan 'ekhem' antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sakura menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah tidak suci lagi, masih terasa rasanya dinginnya bibir tipis Sasuke yang menyentuh bibirnya. Juga saat lidah nakal Sasuke bergerilya dalam rongga mulutnya, rasanya ... rasanya ... aduh, gimana yaaa? Pokoknya kyaaa aku tid-

_'Stop! Hey Sakura, hentikan pikiran kotormu itu.' _

_**Toeng!**_

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala merah muda ini, kala inner bodohnya menghancurkan lamunan indahnya.

'Ck, diam kau! Jangan urusi urusanku, pergi sana!'

_'Mana bisa, aku kan dirimu juga. Mustahil aku berhenti mengurusi urasanmu, bodoh.'_

'Kau yang bodoh, kalau kau adalah diriku pikiran kotorku juga adalah pikiran kototmu. Cih, tapi mungkin sepertinya pikiranmu lebih kotor dariku.'

_'Jangan sekate-kate ya, aku ini masih polos tau. Pikiran kotormu itu membuat kepolosanku ternoda.'_

'Polos? Polos di Hongkong, aku tahu sebenarnya kau itu sangat mesum.'

_'Eleh, kau mengatai dirimu sendiri. Kau yang mesum. M.E.S.U.M.' _Ujar inner Sakura membuat emosi Sakura meningkat dua kali lipat. Enak saja dia dikatai mesum, yang mesum itu innernya bukan dirinya, ingat itu!

_'Mesum__!__.'_

'Itu kau.'

_'Ka__u!__'_

'Kau!'

_'You!'_

'Loe!'

_'Kamu!'_

"...no-san!"

"...runo-san!"

"Haruno-san?!"

"Stop, sudah kubilang kau yang mesum!"

**Krik. Krik. Krik.**

Semua orang dalam kelas ini dengan serempak mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura, yang barusan mengatai guru bermaskernya itu mesum. Mereka merasa salut pada Sakura yang mempunyai nyali untuk berteriak sambil mengatai mesum pada guru yang memang mesum itu. Tapi kalian jangan menirunya ya, kan tidak sopan juga menghina guru, mereka kan pahlawan tidak bijak rasanya jika diperlakukan seperti itu, iya 'kan?

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi lagi Haruno-san." Pinta guru itu pada Sakura yang tak berkutik di kursinya, sial dasar inner bodoh.

"Ma-maaf sensei ... aku... tidak bermaksud untuk ... ano aku hanya ...,"

"Lupakan! Sekarang kerjakan soal nomor 2 itu di papan tulis, jangan sampai salah."

Glek.

Mam to the pus. Mampus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang harus kena hukuman akibat pikiran kotornya, Sasuke malah mendapat keuntungan yang besar. Buktinya Sasuke berhasil mengambil ciuman pertama dari gadis merah jambu itu siswi yang lumayan terkenal di KHS. Sejak tadi Sasuke tak henti-hentinya melengkungkan sudut bibirnya biarpun hanya beberapa mili saja. Pikirannya kembali mencari-cari test kedua apa yang harus dia berikan padaa caparnya alias calon pacarnya itu.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak mengikuti test yang Sasuke berikan pun tak apa. Sakura bisa kok langsung jadi pacar Sasuke tak perlu susah payah mendapat SIM+PS terlebih dahulu. Tapi mungkin itu bisa terjadi kalau saat di tembak Sakura, Sasuke tidak curhat pada kakak tercintanya.

**Flashback On**

Teng. Teng. Teng.

Suara bel pulang seperti oase di padang pasir bagi siswa di seluruh dunia, mungkin. Hal ini juga yang terjadi pada semua siswa-siswi KHS yang berbodong keluar kelas biarpun sang guru masih ada di dalam kelas. Tidak sopan memang, namun siapa yang peduli?

Terlihat seorang siswi berambu merah muda sebahu sedang duduk di bangku taman menunggu seorang temannya yang selama di SMA ini menjadi teman pulang. Sakura nama siswi itu tak henti-hentinya meremas sebuah surat berwarna merah jambu yang akan dia berikan pada teman pulangnya itu. Lima menit berlalu orang yang ditunggunya belum juga datang, membuat Sakura semakin gelisah dibuatnya.

Surat merah jambu itu telah ditulisnya selama beberapa jam semalam, dia harus rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk merangkai kalimat yang ada dalam surat itu. Sebaris kalimat yang akan membawa perubahan besar pada dirinya. Sakura mengambil smartphonenya dalam saku roknya, berniat mengirim pesan pada orang yang ditunggunya. Kenapa sampai sekarang belum juga datang?

Dengan lihai jari lentik berkutex transparan itu mengetik beberapa kata setelah selesai langsung dia kirim pada lelaki itu.

_**From: You**_

_**To: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Sasuke-kun kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu di taman belakang.**_

Tanpa menunggu lama smartphonenya bergetar pertanda email yang dikirimkannya telah dibalas.

_**From: Sasuke-kun**_

_**To: You**_

_**Aku baru saja akan ke sana, tunggulah.**_

Membaca pesan itu bukannya membuat Sakura tenang, malah semakin gelisah dalam duduknya. Bagaimana pandangan Sasuke terhdapnya kala Sakura memberikan surat ini padanya? Apakah nanti Sasuke akan menjauhinya?

"Sakura!" Ternyata orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang, dan sekarang telah berjalan ke arahnya. Haruskah?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang telah duduk di kursi taman itu.

Tanpa bersuara Sakura memberikan surat merah jambu itu pada Sasuke, Sasuke merima surat itu begitu saja tanpa bertanya apa isinya. Setelah Sasukeenerima suratnya, Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi Sakura berujar, "besok sepulang sekolah aku tunggu jawabannya."

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung kecil Sakura yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, setelah punggung kecil itu menghilang di tikungan Sasuke memeperhatikan surat merah jambu itu yang baru saja diberikan Sakura. Membuka amplop surat itu kemudian mengeluarkan isinya yang hanya berisi secarik kertas berwarna sama dengan amplopnya yang berisi sebaris kalimat yang tergores dengan tinta berwarna emas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?! Sakura-chan menembakmu duluan?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusia dua puluhan tahun kepada adiknya yang tengah mengerjakan tugas rumahnya.

"Tidak, dia tidak menembakku. Dia hanya bertanya 'maukah aku menjadi pacarnya?' begitu." Adik dari Itachi Uchiha itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tugas yang sebenarnya dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi.

Toeng.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat rendah milik pemuda itu kala mendengar jawaban adiknya yang tidak bermutu menurutnya. Apa bedanya coba, bertanya maukah kau menjadi pacarku dengan ditembak?

"Yeah~ terserah apa katamu. Lalu apa jawaban yang akan kau berikan pda Sakura-chan, apa kau menerimanya?"

Pertanyaan Itachi itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya mengerjakan tugas rumah itu. Menatap bosan kakaknya yang menatap penuh harap pada dirinya.

"Aku akan menerimanya," jawaban Sasuke itu membuat Itachi mengerutkan alisnya tak puas atas apa yang didengarnya.

"Apa? Kau akan menerimanya begitu saja?"

"Hn. Kenapa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ... kau terlihat seperti laki-laki biasa." Mengagkat bahunya tak acuh Itachi memilih keluar dari kamar adiknya. Namun, sebelum benar-benar pergi Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Lelaki biasa? Apa maksudmu?"

Apa maksud kakaknya itu, dirinya sama seperti laki-laki biasa. Dirinya adalah Uchiha harga dirinya selangit, tak mau jika disamakan seperti laki-laki lain.

"Yah, lelaki biasa saat ada perempuan yang menembaknya dia langsung menerimanya. Kita itu Uchiha kita harus berbeda dari yang lainnya, adik." Diakhir kalimatnya Itachi mengibaskan poni depannya berlagak seperti bintang laga yang baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pemain laga tertampan, yang membuat Sasuke memutar matanya bosan melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang tidak Uchiha sekali.

"..."

"Aku harus pergi, selamat malam adik." Kali ini Sasuke tidak lagi menahan kepergian kakaknya. Benar apa katanya langsung menerima Sakura membuatnya terlihat seperti laki-laki biasa, dirinya harus memikirkan cara bagaimana dirinya menerima Sakura namun tidak seperti lelaki biasa.

**Flashback off**

"... me?!"

"Teme?!

"Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke mengerjap dari duduknya saat mendengar suara cempreng memanggil namanya dengan panggilan menjijikan. Sasuke menatap garang orang yang telah mengganggu lamunanya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Sang tersangka yang telah merusak lamunan Sasuke ternyata adalah Uzumaki Naruto teman sebangku Sasuke sendiri. Jika boleh menebak pastilah apa yang akan nanti Naruto bicarakan itu tidak penting.

"Tidak, hehehe. Aku hanya mau pinjam beberapa ryo saja padamu, sekarang aku ada kencan dengan Hinata tapi aku tidak punya uang. Gara-gara ibuku mengambil semua kartu kreditku dan kartu ATM dan semua isi dari dompetku karena aku berbuat ulah." Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal bocah kuning itu tersenyum lima jari mengakhiri penjelasannya yang kelewat panjang dan sangat tidak penting.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Sasuke, tangannya merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sebuah dompet hitam berbahan dasar kulit yang di impor langsung dari Garut.

"Hehehe tidak banyak kok, hanya 200 ryo saja."

"200 ryo? Kau mau merampokku?"

"Hei bukannya kau itu kaya, masa nilai segitu saja kau permasalahkan?"

"Hn. Besok kau harus mengembalikannya." Mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas berwarna merah pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih Teme, kau memang sahabat yang terbaik." Ujar Naruto, setelah mengatakan itu dirinya langsung keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya menyampirkan tas punggungnya.

Sasuke yang ditinggal begitu saja oleh Naruto hanya menghela napas bosan, membereskan semua barangnya yang berserakan ke dalam tas hitamnya. Sasuke pun memilih keluar kelas yang ternyata telah kosong itu. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kelasnya menuju kelas Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

**Teng!**

**Teng!**

"Hah~ berhubung bel pulang sudah berbunyi, kita akhiri saja sampai di sini. Tugas itu lanjutkan saja di rumah, minggu depan kita bahas sama-sama. " Perkataan Hatake Kakashi membuat para siswa bersorak bahagia, dengan semangat mereka measukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam tas bermodel sama.

"Dan Haruno-san, jangan lupa untuk menyelesaikan hukumanmu hari ini juga."

"Hai Sensei," lirih Sakura. Emeraldnya menatap frustasi sola hukuman yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei itu. Bagaiman ini? Apakah dirinya bosa mengerjakannnya?

"Hinata apa kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang sedang memasukkan semua bukunya pada tas miliknya.

"Sakura-chan aku ingin sekali membantumu, tapi hari ini aku ada janji dengan Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata pelan, wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi bersalah yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali membantu Sakura, namun dirinya sudah terlanjur mengiyakan acaranya dengan Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kau meminta bantuan Uchiha-kun?" Tawar Hinata terdengar menggiyurkan memang, tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Sakura.

"Tidak! Jangan!" tolak Sakura cepat.

"Kenapa? Uchiha-kun kan pintar, pasti dia bisa membantumu." Tawar Hinata sekali lagi, dirinya memang tidak bisa membantu Sakura tapi dirinya ingin membantu dengan cara yang lain.

"Iya, tapi dia ... maksudku ... kami itu hmm... ah pokoknya aku tidak mau." Tolak Sakura _keukeuh, _meningan Sakura botak deh daripada meminta bantuan Sasuke. Bohong.

"Hmm terus kau mau-"

"Hinata-chan!" Suara cempreng Naruto membuat Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya. Wajahnya mendadak berubah merah padam saat dengan lancang Naruto langsung memeluknya.

Sakura yang menyaksikan drama itu hanya menatap keduanya dengan bosan, sesaat tugas hukuman Kakashi-sensei terlupakan.

"Hei Naruto, lepaskan pelukanmu! Apa kau tidak lihat, Hinata tak bisa bernapas."

"Wah?! Benarkah Hinata-chan? Maafkan aku, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Melepaskan pelukan supernya pada Hinata, Naruto menatap wajah tersipu Hinata dengan khawatir.

"A-ku .. ti-tidak apa-apa ... Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata suaranya gagap dan tersendat-sendat.

"Syukurlah~ kalau kau tidak apa-apa." Ujar Naruto, lega rasanya kalau kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja.

"Hei bukankah kalian akan pergi, kenapa masih ada di sini?"

"Wah kau benar Sakura-chan, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya. Ayo Hinata!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk berjalan bersama, tapi Hinata belum juga beranjak dari kursinya.

"Lho Hinata-chan kok diem sih? Ayo keburu sore!" Ajak Naruto sekali lagi, namun tetap saja Hinata terdiam.

Sakura mengangkat alis merah mudanya heran, kenapa dengan Hinata? Biasanya dia selalu bersemangat saat diajak jalan oleh Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun ... ma-maaf ... sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa."

Lho? Kok?

"Kenapa? Ayahmu tidak mengijinkannya?" tebak Naruto. Sekilas wajah yang nampak selalu ceria itu menampilkan raut kecewa yang sangat jelas.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau ayahmu sedang berada di luar kota?" kali ini bukan Naruto yang bicara melainkan Sakura yang sejak tadi menjadi obat nyamuk bagi kedua sejoli ini.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan keduanya, membuat Naruto dan Sakura bingung dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak pergi bukan karena ayahku, tapi aku rasa temanku lebih penting dari acara kencan. Jadi aku putuskan untuk membantu Sakura-chan saja, kencanku dengan Naruto bisa ditunda." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar, untung sekali kali ini dirinya tidak gagap jadi kalimat panjang itu diucapkannya dengan cepat.

"Tak.. a-apa.. kan.. Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang memasang tampang bego karena belum bisa memahami perkataan panjang Hinata tadi.

"Tak apa. Kalian berdua pergilah, biar aku yang membantu Sakura." Jawab seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas MIA-2 ini.

"Sasuke-kun?!/Uchiha-kun/Teme!" Sahut ketiganya serempak dengan kosa kata yang berbeda.

"Hn." guma Sasuke ambigu. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan melangkah menghampiri ketiga orang itu yang berada di kursi paling pojok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto dan Hinata pergi, suasana kelas MIA-2 sangat sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gesekan pensil dengan kertas juga sekali-kali terdengar bunyi serutan.

"Kenapa kau bisa dihukum?" tanya Sasuke. Onyxnya yang tajam melirik Sakura yang tengah mengerjakan soal hukumannya setelah sebelumnya Sasuke memberitahukan caranya.

_**Ctak! **_

Suara ujung pensil yang patah karena terlalu ditekan menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Dengan terburu-buru Sakura menajamkannya kembali pensil 2Bnya dengan serutan berbentuk buah cherry. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sakura menghentikan acara menyerut pensilnya kemudian mau tidak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ekhem ... ano ... itu karena ..."

"Kau melamun?" Tebak Sasuke membuat mata Sakura membeliak tak percaya.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?" Sakura menatap horor Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bukankah sudah menjadi rahasia umum lagi, murid yang melamun di kelas Kakashi-_sensei_ akan dapat hukuman kan?"

Perkataan Sasuke tanpa sadar membuat ketegangan dalam ekspresi Sakura luruh seketika. "Iya kau benar, hehehe." cengir Sakura. Tangannya kembali sibuk menuliskan jawaban soal hukuman pada kertas di depannya. Ternyata ketakutannya tidak terbukti, hah~ pasti ini karena dirinya yang terlalu khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Sakura menggemgam pensilnya erat, tenggorokannya sesak oleh saliva yang terasa sebesar bola pingpong. Manik kehijauannya menatap lamat-lamat wajah tampan Sasuke yang menatap penuh rasa keingintahuan. Sedwtik kemudian sudut bibir atasnya terangkat sedikit, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

"Apa kau melamunkan kejadian saat makan siang tadi?"tebak Sasuke tepat sasaran. Membuat pensil yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja.

"Kenapa tebakanku benar?" tuduh Sasuke. Seringainya semakin lebar saat wajah Sakura perlahan tapi pasti berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

"Ti-tidak kok! Kata siapa? Jangan asal bicara!" tolak Sakura. "Aku tidak melamunkan ci-ciuman tadi." imbuh Sakura kemudian. Perkataannya sempat tersendat saat mengucapkan kata ciuman.

"Ciuman? Memangnya aku pernah menciummu?" Sasuke memainkan pensil Sakura yang sempat terjatuh tadi, seringai dewanya masih terpatri di wajah tanpa cela miliknya. Ingin sekali Sasuke memakan pipi chubby Sakura yang merah bagai buah kesukaannya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tak yakin, "tadi waktu jam makan siang di taman belakang kau menciumku." cicit Sakura nyaris tak terdengar. Wajahnya ia tundukan dalam-dalam dia sangat maluuuuuuu sekali, pastilah wajahnya sangat konyol sekarang. Kenapa sih Sasuke jadi pura-pura ingatan seperti itu?

"Kau menganggap yang di taman belakang itu sebuah ciuman?"Tanya Sasuke biarpun Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, dirinya yakin Sakura mendengarnya.. "Jika ia maka kau salah besar." Lanjut Sasuke saat Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya, emeraldnya menatap Sasuke protes.

"Tapi kan waktu makan siang tadi, bibirmu menyentuh bibirku. Lidahmu juga brgerak-gerak di dalam mulutku."

Sasuke terkekeh kecil mendengar penjelasan Sakura yang kelewat frontal itu, dasar polos! "Biarpun begitu yang tadi itu bukan ciuman, ciuman yang sebenarnya bukan seperti itu."

"Terus seperti apa?"

"Sabar, nanti juga kau akan tau sendiri. Sekarang cepat kerjakan lagi soal hukumanmu!" Titah Sasuke menyodorkan pensil 2B yang dipegangnya pada Sakura. "Setelah itu akan kuberikan tes kedua untukmu," imbuh Sasuke kemudian. Seringainya melebar saat mengatakan tes kedua, tapi sayang Sakura tak melihatnya dirinya terlalu sibuk pada soal Kakashi-sensei yang tinggal 4 nomor lagi.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan antara calon pacar baru itu, keduanya telah sibuk pada urusannya masing-masing. Sakura pada soal hukumannya dan Sasuke pada tes kedua yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura. Salah satu diantara keduanya tak menyadari kalau ada bahaya yang mengintai dirinya, yah biarpun bukan benar-benar bahaya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Pojok Author : **

Hai semua~ kalian kangen ga sama saya? Hohoho pasti kangen ya, kalau engga juga ga papa kok #abaikan. Fyuhh~ akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini juga, saya ngerasa dosa banget karena udah nelantarin fic ini begitu lama (sebenarnya ke fic yang lain pun sama) #bhakkk. Sebenarnya rencana awal saya mau update fic beserta fic-fic yang lain itu saat waktu liburan semester, tapi pada kenyataannya tak satupun fic yang terselesaikan #curcol. Dan mungkin sampai bulan april nanti saya bakalan lama buat update fic soalnya saya lagi prakerin, tapi saya usahakan buat update.

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca fic saya ini, setelah baca jangan lupa review supaya saya tahu pendapat kalian tentang fic ini juga sebagai jejak bahwa kalian baca fic ini #maksa. Buat yabg udah fav atau follow juga makasih yaa, saya seneng ternyata fic ini ada yang suka selain saya hohoho.

Mind to Review? Saran, kritik, flame pun boleh dengan catatan untuk kemajuan saya dalam menulis. Tapi kalau flame cuma untuk menjelek-jelekkan chara di sini, ataupun ceritanya maaf mendingan ga usah.

Oh iya ada yang mau ngasih ide buat tes kedua yang bakal Sasuke kasih ke Sakura? Kalau ada kasih tau saya lewat review atau lewat pm yayayaya?

Terakhir, masih ada typo kah? Udah bener belum penempatan tanda bacanya?

Sign,

Kshiina


End file.
